


Love Me Harder

by lourriam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dom Liam, M/M, Sub Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourriam/pseuds/lourriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes things too far and Liam makes Louis cum untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lilo fic and everyone I sent it to loved it so I hope everyone else does too. I wrote this for Nina aka @yvesbun on Twitter :) if you want to follow me on Twitter at @arrowsandagger

Liam wanted today to be different but from the looks of it that’s not happening Louis is doing exactly what he has been doing for the better part of the tour. He thought today would be different because Louis wasn’t feeling well but boy oh boy was he wrong.

“ _and here we have ...louis stop_!”

“ _I’ve got your hat_ ”

Liam watches as Louis throws his hat to the crowd with a smile on his face. He lets it go and he turns away from Louis immediately after he throws the hat; he hopes Louis senses his displeasure, but again Liam is wrong Louis is not picking up the signs tonight. Just as he is almost too Harry, Louis pours water down Liam’s back. He whips around, and stares at Louis like you better stop. Louis finally gets the hint ,and backs of. Liam turns, and see him walking over to Niall.

“ _I think i’ve upset me friend Liam_.” he chuckles lowly as he puts his arm around Niall’s shoulder.

Niall leans, and looks over at him he can feel their eyes on him as he tries to dry up the water all along his back. He is becoming more, and more annoyed with the way Louis is acting, and he can’t wait to let him know.

“ _ooooh, he looks angry good going there buddy_.” Liam turns around just as Niall winks at Louis, and Louis blushes. His blood is boiling he doesn’t understand how Louis doesn’t get what he is doing is pissing him off, but then again thats just Louis.

“ _mhm not upset lads._ ”

two can play at this game he thinks. Calling him a _friend_? okay _lad_.

He scans the crowd, and starts to sing the next song on the setlist. Louis tries to do more things to Liam but when he comes close enough to see Liam’s face he thinks Louis realized he has done something wrong, and decides not to make it worse for himself. Which Liam is glad because he’s not in the mood to snap at Louis in front of a stadium full of fans even though he very close to it.

“ _THANK YOU FOR HAVING US WE WILL BE BACK SOON ALL THE LOVE WE ARE ONE DIRECTION_!”

Liam heres the last chord of the song and the end of Harry's We Are One Direction speech. they are heading backstage, and he sees Louis is trying to walk away from him fast. He catches up to Louis within seconds, and pushes him against the wall.

“ _where do you think you are going_?”

Harry looks back when he hears a loud thud and it’s Liam pushing on Louis’ body. He thought something fell but when he realized what it was he just nodded to everyone around them to just let them have a moment. Louis is looking at all the people about to leave him alone with Liam. Liam thinks he can sense Louis is tense he is breathing heavy and not making eye contact.

“ _look at me_.” he says pulling Louis’ face to face his. “ _answer me_.”

“ _if you must know to my dressing room_.” Louis pauses looking up and down him. “ _Friend_.”

Liam looks at him and leans in real close stilling pinning Louis to the wall.

" _You think you're tough love_?" He says inches away from Louis' ear. " _Guess again_ " Liam smirks, and stares at Louis' pants they are getting tighter the longer Louis is pinned against the wall with Liam hovering him.

Louis willingly looks up at Liam this time Liam knows he's going to say something he regrets just by the look in his eyes.

" _You wish you were tough as me_." Liam's smirk fades, and he pushes on Louis upper body harder into the wall and this time their body's are millimeters away from one another and he can feel Louis' tiny heartbeat. He softens before he realized why he is in this position. He brings his lips to Louis' ear again this time making sure Louis knows shuts up.

" _You want to say that again tough boy_?"

He bites Louis' earlobe, and waits for a response but the only thing that escapes Louis' mouth is a gasp, and a small whimper. Liam loosens his grip, and pulls back to watch as Louis transforms back into his old self. He's not so tiny now and vulnerable even though Liam thoroughly enjoys when he is. He catches Louis off guard when he leans forward only a little to give him a small peck.

" _What was that for_?" Louis says with his face down looking at the ground, and blush.

" _Because you look cute when you whimper_."

He fully lets go of Louis and he lets Louis walk away. As he does he can't help but slap his ass as he goes. It jiggles and Liam has a semi just from watching it do its thing.

" _Damn_."

" _What did you say_?" Louis turns and puts his hands on his hips.

Liam was picking up his towel when he heard Louis talkback he just stood there sideways with his head turn towards Louis with his eyebrows furrowed. Louis didn't make another noise after that and ran to his dressing room to change. He watches as Louis walks away with a little sway in his hips. Liam laughs to himself and breathes out a sigh whenever he is finally gone.

 

" _Where's Louis_?" Liam asks when he enters the tour bus they all point to the big room in the back.

He walks in and Louis is lying there with his back towards him.

" _What's wrong_?" He asks standing by the door as he shuts and locks it. " _Can I lie down_?" He doesn't really know why he is being gentle with him but Louis looks really fragile right now and not a I'm so wrecked fragile but an upset one. He hears a soft yea and lies down bringing his arm around Louis' middle. Louis grabs his hand and kisses it. He hears Louis sniffling.

" _Love what's wrong? Did I hurt you backstage? Do you need a doctor? Oh god do you miss your mom_?" Louis sniffle giggles and shakes his head and says no over and over. He doesn't answer for a moment and Liam is starting to getting worried he doesn't know what's wrong.

" _I'm sorry_." He says small.

" _No love for what you have nothing to be sorry for_!" Liam is rubbing Louis' arm. he turns him over, and puts his head in his chest.

" _You're not angry at me_?"

" _I mean I was but seeing how it makes you feel when I am, damn I'm sorry_." he is still holding Louis close. He can feel his tiny heartbeat and it makes Liam's heart race.

" _I'm so sorry_." Liam squeezes his faces in the crock of Louis' neck. He stays still for a while just holding him close. He begins to kiss his neck and collarbones and then up the front of his neck until he reaches Louis' chin. He plants on his chin then his left cheek then the right cheek. Louis stays still then he kisses him on his nose. He is still staying still. He removes his hands from around his waist and lies Louis on his back. He is about to straddle Louis when he makes a noise.

" _What are you doing_?"

" _about to get on top of you what does it look like_?"

Louis starts to squirm away before Liam has a hold of him. Liam is now on his back and Louis is straddling him.

" _What are you doing_?" He says as grabs Louis' hips as he grinds hard down on him. Liam tries to hold back his moan.

" _Going to ride my boy what does it look_?" He says mocking Liam.

" _when did we agree on that_?" He starts to flip them over. When he does he pins Louis' hands above his head.

" _Liam you are so ridicu_ -" he is cut off by Liam kissing him hard. He starts to get into it since its been a full 2 hours since they kissed. Louis starts to open his mouth wider so he can get more of Liam in him and Liam willingly gives him more but not for long before he pulling away.

" _What was my kissing not good enough_?"

" _Shut up and hand me the lube_."

Louis turns to reach under the bed to grab it while Liam rips open the condom.

" _What if I don't want you to use that_." Louis says sternly.

" _I don't know who else you've been fucking no I'm using it_." Liam retaliates.

" _Liam I don't fuck or get fucked by anyone but you_." Liam notices he's getting and attitude this is getting better.

" _Is that so_?" He bends down near his collarbones and starts kissing his way down his tiny torso to his pants. He unzips them with a pop coming from his lips.

" _Why do you always do that_?" Louis says as he allows Liam to remove his pants and underwear.

" _Why do you ask so many stupid questions_?" Liam asks as he removes his lower half of his clothes as well.

" _Why are we still talking_?" Louis asks as he removes his shirt.

" _I'm not sure_." Liam says as his shirt is removed forcefully and thrown on the ground with the rest of their clothes.

And for a moment it's all skin on skin and lips on lips. Louis is starting to get squirmy so Liam decides to have fun with that concept.

" _Babe I'm going to make you cum_." He says as he starts to trail kisses all down his body. He stops at Louis' belly button and looks up to see what Louis' reaction was he didn't have one. “ _untouched_ ” he hears Louis inhale deeply and he goes back to kissing down the rest of Louis’ body.

" _You okay with that_ ?" he is hovering over Louis all the while looking up at him with his big eyes.

" _S-s-sure_." Louis stutters out.

" _You're already stuttering love and I haven't done anything to you yet_."

Liam has a smirk on his face. He knows exactly what to do to make him squirm. He takes his time he runs his hands all along Louis’ body feeling his skin beneath his fingertips. He brings his lips up to Louis’ collarbones and plants a kiss on each of them on either side of the it is what is it tattoo. He knows Louis’ soft spot but Liam decides not to use them until later.

" _Quit teasing me Liam_." Louis huffs as Liam left a wet warm kiss on his hipbone.

 " _Babe i'll do what I want_." Liam pauses. " _You know that_."

Louis tries his best not to make a sound as Liam whispers little things all over his body.

" _Tell me what you want_." Liam insisted as he flipped the smaller boy onto his tummy and popped open the bottle of lube.

He already knew what Louis wanted but he loves to hear him say it. Having Louis beg does something to Liam.

" _L-liam_ " Louis gripped at the sheets as he felt him gently brush over his hole teasing him.

" _Say it_ " Liam growled near Louis' tummy. Louis bucked his hips squirming as Liam slide his finger in.

small breathless moans fell from Louis mouth. Liam picked up a steady speed as he entered a second finger. Finally Louis got the words out.

" _Want you Liam I need you please_."

Those were the only words Liam needed before he picked up the pace of his fingers opening him up making him feel good.

" _Love seeing you all worked up_." Liam smirked as he spread Louis' legs open and admiring. Liam crawled over top of him bringing his face to Louis' ear.

" _I want to see your face_ " Liam groaned as he let Louis adjust himself. He watched Louis thighs tense up as Liam slow moved his way to his entrance. Their body's are so close Liam doesn't want to move he enter wines theirs hands as he enters. He feels so close to Louis he can't help but moan out of satisfaction. He puts his head next to Louis' right ear. Louis brings his legs up around Liam to pull him in closer.

" _Fuck_." he kissed under Louis' ear.

"' _s'good_." Louis moaned as he untangled their hands and gripped Liam's back.

Liam picked up the pace going deeper and deeper as he noticed Louis dropped his hand down slowly to touch himself. He slapped his hand away.

" _Want you to cum untouched_ " Liam said breathlessly as he brought his face to Louis'.

" _Li...li..am please_." Louis whined into Liam's mouth. He began to go faster he knew he hit Louis' prostate when he felt him clench so tight he almost lost circulation. He kept doing the same thing over and over making Louis loose himself in the pleasure. he threw his head back letting out a filthy moan clawing between the sheets and Liam's back.

" _Harder_." Louis gasped out making scratch marks along Liam's lower back.

" _So- so good babe_ " Liam's voice echoed. Louis' moans got louder as he tried to touch himself again. Liam grabbed both of Louis hands and held them above his head.

" _Don't move your hands got it_?" Louis mods and doesn't move his hands. Louis starts to bit his lip and Liam isn't going to last much longer.

" _I'm not gonna last when you bit your lip_ " Liam groaned as he hit his prostate. Louis whimpered underneath him.

" _I want you to cum first. Cum for me_." Liam voice is getting deep he knows he's not going to last much longer, but he wants Louis to cum first.

" _Li-li-am fuck don't stop I'm close_." Liam doesn't and wasn't planning on stopping.

" _Ha-harder Liam_." Louis screamed.

" _Babe if I go any harder I'm going to break you_." Liam is breathing heavy pounding as hard as he can he hits Louis' spot one last time and it's all over for him.

" _Break me_ " he gasped out. Moments later a cry of Liam's name off of Louis' sweet lips and he has done it Louis came untouched

Liam continues to fuck Louis while he rides out the high of his orgasm. Liam cum moments later the deepest he has ever been in Louis. He slumps onto of Louis after his high is dying down.

" _Best sex I've ever had_." Louis said as he is rubbing his hand up and down Liam's back soothing him. Liam removed himself from Louis but continues to lie on top of him. Too tired to move after that.

" _It better be I've never sweated that hard over sex_." Liam half whispers into Louis' chest.

" _Well I mean if you fuck like that more often everybody would be sweating as much as you_." Louis laughs out and Liam kisses Louis' collarbones to show Louis he heard him. He's way too spent to talk.

Liam just holds onto Louis a little while longer listening to his tiny heart beat before he rolls over and brings Louis' body to his and falls asleep.


End file.
